


peter

by ImmaKashootMyself



Series: people never done a good thing [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker is baby, and he went baby????!!!!, and his mommma (whos alive!) went baby!!!!???, and rhodey went !!!!!! baby!!, cause his mom (modeled after uncle ben but a woman), in this story Peter is tonys bio child from a long time ago, lotta fun, pepper is a social services worker, she calls tony like hey you uh have baby, she died big rip f in the chat, so not he lives in stark tower with his dad and gramma, so peter is now gonna go live with his dad, we love!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: This was a phone call Tony Stark never expected to get. “Mr. Stark,” said the woman on the phone.“Yes?”“My name is Pepper Potts, and I’m with Social Services. I-”Tony sat up, fully awake. “Social Services? Why?”“I know this seems alarming, but please, let me explain. A week ago, a woman by the name of Bethany Parker died, leaving her only son behind. In her will, she stated that she wanted full custody of her son to go to the boy’s biological father. According to his birth certificate, that’s you.”Tony exhaled slowly, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. “Bene, merda.”Pepper let out a soft chuckle. “My sentiments exactly. Were you aware that you had a son, sir?”





	peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpliedPlant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey implied plant i love u!

This was a phone call Tony Stark never expected to get. “Mr. Stark,” said the woman on the phone.

“Yes?”

“My name is Pepper Potts, and I’m with Social Services. I-”

Tony sat up, fully awake. “Social Services? Why?”

“I know this seems alarming, but please, let me explain. A week ago, a woman by the name of Bethany Parker died, leaving her only son behind. In her will, she stated that she wanted full custody of her son to go to the boy’s biological father. According to his birth certificate, that’s you.”

Tony exhaled slowly, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. “_Bene_, _merda_.”

Pepper let out a soft chuckle. “My sentiments exactly. Were you aware that you had a son, sir?”

Tony puffed out air. “Drop the sir, call me Tony. And no, I was not. What’s, uh-” Tony cleared his throat, raking his hands through his hair. “What’s his name?” he said quietly.

Pepper sounded sympathetic. “Peter. Peter Parker. How are you feeling about this?”

“Awful. I wish I had known.”

“Tony, this boy has no other family. You are his only living relative. If you refuse custody, he will be put into the foster system. We need your answer by Tuesday.”

Tony stood, gesturing to JARVIS to let his mom know what was going on. “Unnecessary. Of course, I’ll take him in, no question. Can you email me the paperwork? Is there paperwork? When can I pick him up? Where do I pick him up? How old is he? Oh, do I need to get anything? What do kids want? I’ll get him what he wants but I don’t know what he wants -"

She cut him off with a laugh. “I can definitely tell you two are related. I can email you the paperwork, and you can pick him up at our office in Queens as soon as the paperwork is finished. He’s 8, and you can take him to the mall or something when he gets there. You’ll have to ask him what he wants. As for anything you specifically need, food, clothes, and some ice packs. Maybe some bruise cream - the kid’s still pretty beat up.”

“What-what happened?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Tony blew air from his cheeks, raking his hands through his hair yet again. “Yeah.”

“Alright - it’s pretty bad. His class was on a field trip to Oscorp, and his mom was chaperoning. There was an incident. Some terrifying experimental creatures broke out of containment and caused a lot of damage. Several explosions led to many injuries and three casualties, Ms. Parker being one of them.”

Tony scowled at the mention of Oscorp. “What's being done about it?”

She sounded upset. “Most of the families barely have enough money to put their children through medical care, much less press charges.”

“Consider it done. All hospital bills have been paid fully, I don't want anything in return. I’m suing the _shit_ out of Oscorp.”

“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to -”

“Yes, I do. I’m doing it. JARVIS, do it. See? I did it. Too late. You should have the paperwork by now, as well as a generous donation. See you soon.”

He hung up, opening his garage and squinting at his cars. “J?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Which one should I go with? What’s cooler to children?”

“The boy in question is eleven, sir, so any one of them would be fitting. I suggest the ‘67 Chevy Impala. It seems to be popular among today’s children.”

Thirty minutes later, Tony was wringing his hands in the waiting room when a tall, thin woman with strawberry blonde hair entered the room. She smiled kindly and set her clipboard down, seeing how uncomfortable he was. “Mr. Stark? We spoke on the phone, I’m-”

He grinned nervously, tapping his foot against the ground. “Pepper, I remember. Please call me Tony.”

Pepper took a seat next to him, crossing her long legs. “So how are you feeling about this? All your paperwork checked out, and you can take him home as soon as you’re ready.”

“Nervous he won’t like me. Scared I’ll end up a shitty dad, just like my dad. Hoping my mom’s not too mad at me for having a son she didn’t get to dote on from birth. I can’t believe this is really happening. I have so many weird relatives to call. Oh, God, I have to call my cousin Mariella, my mom won't let me hear the end of it if I don't.”

She laughed softly. “I’m sure it’ll all work out, Tony. Want me to call him in?”

Tony nodded, squeezing the arm of the chair and standing when the door opened. Peter walked in, a five-foot nothing tall bundle of nervous energy. He smiled familiarly at Pepper before fixing his gaze on Tony.

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony spoke softly, afraid he would spook him. “I’m Tony. You know what's going on?”

Peter nodded jerkily, eyes flitting warily around the room. “You're my dad.”

Tony twisted his hands, still uncomfortable, but not nearly as much as Peter. “Yeah, looks like it. How are you holding up?”

“I’ve been better. Can, uh, can we leave? Ms. Potts is nice but I don't really like it here.”

Tony snapped to action, scrambling to grab his stuff. “Yeah, of course! Heard you’re from Queens. Ever been to Manhattan?”

Peter shook his head no as Tony rummaged through his pockets. He flashed a frazzled but dazzling smile at Pepper, handing her a rumpled business card with his personal number scrawled messily on the back. “Call me if you need anything.”

She smiled and nodded, doing the same. Her writing was loopy and elegant compared to Tony’s scribble. He tucked it into his breast pocket and held the door open for Peter. Peter scanned the parking lot, unsure. “Which one is yours?”

Tony pointed at the sleek black car, keys already in hand. Peter’s eyes widened. “_That’s_ your car?”

“Last I checked. You don’t like it? We could always go back some other way I guess-” Peter interrupted him, eyes brightening and face breaking out into the first smile in a long time. “No, I like it, it just looks… expensive.”

Starting up the car, Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, it kinda was. They didn't really tell you who I was, did they?”

Confused, Peter drew his eyebrows together. “Your name is Tony and you're my dad.”

“My name is Tony _Stark_ and I'm your dad.”

Peter turned to look at him, squinting at him before decidedly shaking his head. “Nah.”

Tony balked, taken completely by surprise. “What?”

Peter shrugged. “Nice try, I mean, you almost got me. You do kinda look like him. But no way Tony freakin _Stark_ is my dad. There are theories of the guy being Iron Man. You don't look very Iron Man-y.”

“I’m being serious, though. I’m Tony Stark. Like, not joking, at all. That is my legal name. Anthony Edward Stark. My mom’s name is Maria and my dad’s was Howard. Stark.”

“I'm being serious too. There’s no way you’re Tony Stark. If you’re Stark, I’m the Queen of England.” They bickered good-naturedly all the way back to the tower. Tony leaned out of the window of the car, a laser scan accepting him into the garage. Peter’s jaw dropped, and Tony opened the car door for him. “Your Majesty.”

Peter smiled and played along, offering up his hand to be helped out of his seat. He sniffed snootily before sneezing violently. “Allergies,” he explained, waving his hand at the dusty car covers.

Tony set his expression into one of determination. “J, get Dum-E and the others to dust the entire tower top to bottom.”

Peter looked ecstatic as JARVIS answered. “Why didn’t you open with the fact that you had a ceiling robot?” JARVIS sounded mildly amused as he responded. “I’m JARVIS, Peter. I’m the overall AI for all the Stark estates.”

Peter beamed, practically vibrating with excitement. “Ok, Mr. JARVIS! It’s nice to meet you!”

Tony chuckled at his newfound embodiment of !!!!! :) “Wanna go upstairs, Pete? My mom’s been dying to meet you. She’s probably got enough lunch and sweets to feed the entire U.S, and I think she’s made you about eight sweaters.”

Peter smiled and nodded. “She sounds nice.”

Tony agreed enthusiastically as they went up in the elevator. “She is.” The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Tony called out to Maria. “_Mami_! _Siamo_ _tornati_, _vieni_ _a_ _salutare_ Peter!”

Peter looked up at Tony. “What words is that?”

“Italian and a bit of Spanish. We’re both.” Peter blinked. “What's Italian?”

Maria rounded the corner, warm smile on her face. “You are, little one. Goodness, you look just like my little brother Mateo. I’ll have to find a photograph somewhere to show you. Thank the lord you didn’t turn out like my little _bola_ _de_ _travesura_ over there. Come, I made lunch.”

They followed her down the hallway to the kitchen, Peter leaning over to whisper to Tony. “What’d she call you?”

Tony stifled his laughter, lest his mother hear. “Her little ball of mischief. Don't worry, you’ll get your nickname soon.”

Peter frowned. “I'm scared. Should I be scared? She seems nice but she’s got that energy where I think the might pull the knitting needles from her pockets and stab me? But only if my posture was sloppy? Like, she scares me, but in a powerful grandmother-ey way.” Maria called out from the kitchen, where she was fixing plates for the three of them. “Your posture is very nice, dear.”

Peter, terrified, looked from the kitchen to Tony and back again. “How-”

Tony grinned. “She’s got super-hearing or something, I swear. I learned that the hard way.”

Maria set out the manicotti and lemonade, and they all sat down to eat. Before he took a bite Tony’s eyes widened. “Wait, kiddo, you allergic to anything?”

Peter blinked, thinking. “Oh, yeah! Um, vegetables. All of them. Except for corn and potatoes.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at the mischievous eight-year-old. “Really? All vegetables? Even cake?”

Peter frowned. “Cake isn’t a vegetable.”

Tony nodded solemnly. “Yeah-huh, it is. _Mami_, isn't cake a vegetable?”

Maria nodded as well. “Indeed. A shame, too. I made so much cake, and our little Peter can’t have any. It’s such a big cake, so many layers. One is chocolate, one is vanilla, there’s red velvet-”

Peter squeaked in protest. “No! That's my favorite! Okay, I'm not allergic to vegetables! Except for brussels sprouts!” Tony raised his eyebrows impossibly high.

Peter sighed, head hanging as he took a sip of his lemonade. “Okay, not those. I'm just allergic to dust.”

Maria smiled. “Well, there's no dust in my cake, but I might be tempted to add some if you don't finish your lunch.” Tony chuckled but fell silent when Maria turned her gaze to him. “That goes for you too, Anthony.” Three generations of Starks sat at that table, elegantly shoveling cake into their mouths. The doorbell rang, and JARVIS’ voice filled the room. “Colonel Rhodes is at your door, sir.”

Tony’s reply was muffled by a mouthful of icing. “Send him up, J.” A few minutes later, James Rhodes strolled into the room. Tony stood and threw his arms open, air-kissing for dramatic effect. “Rhodey!”

“Hello, Tony. Hi, Mrs. Stark. Yo, who’s this?”

“This is your nephew, Peter.”

“My what now?”

Peter gave a small smile and waved. Rhodey blinked incredulously. “You have a child. I have a nephew. There is a child in this building when did the child get here has the child eaten does the child have what he needs?”

Maria squinted at him. “_Giacomo_, what do you take me for? A fool? Of course he’s eaten.” James ducked his head, smiling at her. “Of course not, ma’am. I was talking to your son."

She nodded firmly. "Quite right, James."


End file.
